dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rapping Rapper
'Summary' Rapper is made fun of because of his name, so he jokes around and decides to become an actual Rapper. NOTE: Heh heh, I'm sorry if this episode was bad, but next one will be good. 'Characters' *Rapper *Bruce (antagonist) *Rei (semi-antagonist) *Rapping Guy 'Transcript' (Shows Rapper and Bruce at Rapper's house watching TV, when they hear a knock at the door.) Rapper: You get it, I'm lazy as fuck. Bruce: (sighs) Fine. (Bruce opens the door, as the person is revealed to be Rei.) Rei: Sup, bitches! Bruce: Who are- Rapper: Excuse me, Bruce, this is my girlfriend Rei. Bruce: Err, hi. Rei: Yeah whatever. I've already seen your face before, spikey head. Bruce: WHAT DID YOU CA- Rapper: Deal with it Bruce. Bruce: Fine, whatever... (snickers) Rapper. (laughs) Rapper: I'm sorry, am I missing something? Rei: (raises an eyebrow at Bruce) Hmm? Bruce: Ya know Rapper, if your a killer, then how come your name is Rapper? Rapper: Uhh, because I- (Rei starts to understand what Bruce is saying, and she starts laughing.) Rei: He's got a point, dude! Rapper: What?! Bruce: I'll call you, Non-Rapper! Since it's stupid that your name is Rapper! Yet you can't RAP! (laughs) (Rei laughs along with Bruce) Rapper: SHUT UP YOU DICKS! Bruce: Sorry! We can't! NON-RAPPER! (laughs on the floor) Rei: I-I-I'm sorry! B-But- (continues laughing) (Rapper shakes in anger and storms out) Rei: (starts to calm down) That will never be NOT funny! (Shows Rapper walking down the street in anger.) Rapper: Oh, I'll show those mother fuckers who's laughing! (Rapper then sees a Rapping Guy on the street, who is beatboxing.) Rapper: Pfft, Rappers. (The Rapping Guy turns his head towards Rapper.) Rapping Guy: What you talkin' bout nigga? Rapper: Fucking excuse me, Rapping idiot! Rapping Guy: Daooomn boy! You good! What's yo name? Rapper: Rapper. Rapping Guy: Oh shit! Yo a Rapper too? Rapper: No, that's my name. Rapping Guy: (snickers) Why be called Rapper when you can't even Rap? Rapper: Well, I guess my Mom was an idiot, and plus, Rappers kill people, that's my specialty. (raises a knife) Wanna see? Rapping Guy: Well, forgive my rudeness. So why the bad face? Rapper: (growls) My friend and girlfriend were making fun of my name. Rapping Guy: Cuz you can't Rap? Rapper: I think so. Rapping Guy: Pssh! Fo show man! Listen up, I can help you show those dicks who da boss! Rapper: Pfft, you can't help me. Rapping Guy: Really? Because I think you need a lesson taught! Rapper: (pulls a sword out) WHAT?! Rapping Guy: Naw, naw, I mean't as in teach you how to Rap. Rapper: Oh, forgive me. Rapping Guy: Alright man, come with me. (It shows them in Rapping Guy's garrage.) Rapping Guy: Alright man, let me Rap to my girl. And then I teach you. Rapper: Okay...? (Rapping Guy turns on a beat, and turns to his girlfriend.) Rapping Guy: Tell me what you want for me, Take a look at what you see, Let me know if this right here, Is something you can have for years, Tell me what you want for me, Take a look at what you see, Let me know if this right here, Is something you can have for years. Girl: Ooooh! How sexy! (She tackles Rapping Guy and kisses his lips sexually.) Rapper: Yuck. Rapping Guy: Alright bro, you got it down? Rapper: I guess. Rapping Guy: Alright nigga, gimme a rap. Rapper: What did you call me? Rapping Guy: Rap me a beat, nigga! Rapper: (puts on shades and turns on a loud beat) If you say anythin', you'll beg me to die, 'Cuz I'll make you suck my dick, and I'll nut in your eye. I'll stomp on your world, like my name was Godzilla, I'm comin' for you motherfucker, I'm your Krazy Eyez Killa. Rapping Guy: (grins) Yo ready. (Later shows Rei and Bruce walking down the street, as Rapper appears in front of them) Rapper: Yo, yo, yo, wad is up, mans? Bruce: R- Rapper?! Rapper: Damn straight I'm a Rapper. Rei: What are you doing? Rapper: Rappin' bitch, like you two said. Bruce: Well uhh, Rapper, we- Rapper: Play me a beat, bitches! (Rap music starts playing) Rapper: (starts to sing a rap) (to Rei) I'm gonna love ya. Until you hate me. And I'm gonna show ya. What's really crazy. You should've known better. Than to mess with me harder. I'm gonna love ya, gonna love ya. Gonna love ya, gonna love ya. Like a black widow, baby. (to Bruce) I don't fuck with you. You little stupid ass bitch, I ain't fuckin' with you. You little dumb ass bitch, I ain't fuckin' with you. I got a million trillion things I'd rather fuckin' do. Than to be fuckin' with you. Little stupid ass, I don't give a fuck. I don't give a fuck, I don't I don't I don't give a fuck. Bitch I don't give a fuck about you or anything that you do. Don't give a fuck about you or anything that you do. (finishes his song) I hope you two know how it feels to be insulted. (Bruce and Rei both look down.) Rei: (sighs) Yeah. We suck. Bruce: We're sorry we made fun of you Rapper. Rapper: (takes off his glasses) Damn right you better be sorry. But hey, did you like my rap? Rei: (kisses Rapper's lips) Yeah... It was cool. Bruce: Hey! What about the part he rapped to me?! Rapper: Deal with it Sticky Head. Bruce: What?! NO! (Rapper and Rei both laugh.) Rei: (laughs) Yeah! Suck it! Sticky- (falls over laughing) Bruce: SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU FUCKING PUSSIES! (END) 'Poll' What do you think about The Rapping Rapper? Terrible, I hated it. (1/5) It was okay, I guess. (2/5) Good, but not great. (3/5) Now this is cool. (4/5) THIS IS AN AWESOME EPISODE! (5/5) Category:Episodes